Aegis VII
Aegis VII is a remote planet of key importance in Dead Space. Location The seventh planet of the Aegis system and like-named cluster,Dead Space: Downfall identifies Aegis VII as being in the Cygnus System; however, it is referred to as the Aegis System by other sources. Aegis VII is located an unknown distance from Earth; although it has been described to be "several million light years from home" by a surveyor during the beginning of Dead Space: Downfall.Dead Space: Downfall: "Well, I would if we weren't several million light years from home on a previously unexplored rock." Aegis VII has an unusually large quantity of precious metals residing under its planetary crust.Dead Space: Chapter 7: Into The Void: Mining TimelineA text log located on the Mining Deck states that normally the quantity of precious minerals would be 35%, but the valuable mineral concentration of Aegis VII`s is 65%. It is also the resting place of the Red Marker, which, at the start of the game, has been found and moved aboard the USG Ishimura. History First Aegis VII Incident After the Red Marker was successfully reverse-engineered, it was relocated to Aegis VII; the research team continued to attempt to decipher the symbols on its surface. After a number of experiments based on the finally deciphered symbols, resulting in the synthesis of an alien microbial life-form composed of recombinant DNA and the subsequent horrific events caused by its release into the wild, the system was abandoned and the Aegis Cluster marked off limits to all space traffic as a prohibited zone. Second Aegis VII Incident The planet eventually became home to an illegal mining facility set up by the Concordance Extraction Corporation. At the time of the Ishimura's arrival before the commencement of the planet-cracking, the Red Marker had been found and taken to the colonist facility present on Aegis VII. Before the discovery of the Red Marker, the colonists had been experiencing insomnia and uneasiness, though after the Red Marker was found, many colonists began experiencing hallucinations and other psychological disturbances. Many Unitologists believed this to be the Marker from their spiritual texts and desired it be moved to the colony. Some murders were also reported to have been committed by insane colonists. Upon hearing of this "Marker", Captain Benjamin Matthius ordered the Marker to be taken aboard the Ishimura, apparently following orders from the Church of Unitology. Immediately after the Marker was moved to the Ishimura, Planet Crack commenced after this the colony experienced a black-out and all radio contact was cut-off. It is revealed through the Dead Space comics that some strange organic matter was discovered growing in the colony soon after the Markers discovery. After it was taken off the planet, the organic matter began mutating, hence spawning the Necromorphs. It is revealed via backstory logs that the Marker created a "Dead Space" around itself that prevented the Necromorph virus from recombining with necrotic tissue (hence, the organic matter did not infect/cause the Necromorph threat). After the blackout Colonists began going insane, murders, causing suicides, mutilation, and panic. Sergeant Gabe Weller and Nathan McNeill fought their way through the insanity to P-SEC HQ. There they found Lexine Murdoch and planned to escape via Weller's shuttle in the bay in Mission Square. After the shuttle crash the Bay was destroyed and all the remaining shuttles went with them. This made the survivors more desperate to push upward for the Ishimura. At the end of the game, Isaac Clarke returns to Aegis VII with Nicole Brennan to return the Red Marker to the planet, believing that it would stop the Necromorph threat from spreading further. Isaac successfully returns the Red Marker to the pedestal, only to have it stolen by Kendra Daniels to return to the Earth Defense Force. She, however is stopped by The Hive Mind on Aegis VII before she could take it back to the ship. Isaac defeats the Hive Mind and then leaves the planet on his ship, as the orbiting debris is raining down on the planet, and the largest chunk of rock is falling towards the surface. As shown at the trailer of Dead Space: Aftermath, Aegis VII is not destroyed but after the large chunk of rock fell down back on the surface of the planet. It is possible that the planet has been thrown out of orbit and is falling apart, though at the middle of the trailer it is shown that the planet explodes. Trivia *Strangely enough, the air on Aegis VII is breathable in Dead Space, as demonstrated by Kendra Daniels not wearing a RIG while on the planet. This runs contrary to both Downfall and Extraction. This may be because they are in a work zone where they most likely demand that all safety equipment be worn, like breathing in bits of poisonous rock. Another reason could be that the colonists terraform the atmosphere to save using oxygen supplies to breathe. *If the statement "several million light years" is taken literally as well as assuming the word "several" is used correctly as meaning "more than two but not irrationally more", it is almost certain that the Aegis system is located in either the Andromeda Galaxy or the Triangulum Galaxy. It is most likely that "several million" is in fact mere hyperbole. If this is in fact the case, Aegis VII could be any distance from Earth, though probably a long one as the "several million light years" more or less tries to imply a great distance and due to the illegal mining colony goes more or less undetected until the Ishimura ''arrives. *During the planetcrack, there is no statement that the Aegis colony had any cannons or weapons to destroy the fragment of the large chunk of rock taken by the ''Ishimura. Gallery Aegis VII 4.jpg|Colony Medical|link=Aegis VII Colony Notes Sources Category:Planets